Winnie the Pooh: VHS Collections
There were four VHS collections promotional for Winnie the Pooh. Playtime These were videos most likely focusing on playing together. *Color: Red (Blue in the UK) *Symbol: Three alphabet blocks *Volumes: 11 *Episodes per VHS: 3 or 4 *Songs: Playtime Song, Pooh Bear Videos: *Cowboy Pooh (The Good, the Bad, and The Tigger, Rabbit Marks the Spot, The Masked Offender) *Detective Tigger (Tigger, Private Ear, Sham Pooh, Invasion Of The Pooh Snatcher, Eeyore's Tail Tale) *Pooh Party (Party Poohper, A Bird in the Hand, A Pooh Day Afternoon) *Fun 'n Games (What's the Score, Pooh?, Prize Piglet, Piglet's Poohetry) *Happy Pooh Day (April Pooh, Tigger Got Your Tongue, The Wise Have It) *The Big Jackpot (Adyson’s Big Jackpot Night Out) *Runaway Bear (Fast Friends, Fish Out of Water, Me and My Shadow, To Catch a Hiccup) *The Perfect Heroes (Groundpiglet Day, Monkey See, Monkey Do Better, Fast Friends, Fish Out of Water) *Winnie the Pooh: Tigger's Great Outdoors (There's No Camp Like Home, To Bee or Not to Bee, Trap as Trap Can, The Piglet Who Would Be King) *The Great Outdoors (There's No Camp Like Home, To Bee or Not to Bee, The Great Honey Pot Robbery) *Playing an Act (Paw and Order, Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures) *King of the Woods (King of the Beasties, Monkey See, Monkey Do Better, The Piglet Who Would Be King) playtime unveil.PNG|About to unveil the title card Playtime title card.JPG|The Playtime Title Card playtime actiom.PNG|The title card's action Cowboy_Pooh_title_card.png Pooh_Party_title_card.png youtu.be-bNU5kAoAqW0.jpg youtu.be-0HPw0nAhVRU.jpg Friendship These videos focus on being friends and caring for each other. *Color: Violet *Symbol: Pooh and Piglet walking together *Volumes: 10 *Episodes per VHS: 3 or 4 *Songs: Friendship Song,Friendship SongPooh Bear Videos: *Clever Little Piglet (Where, Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?, Gone With The Wind, My Hero, Owl Feathers) *Three Cheers For Eeyore & Rabbit (Eeyi, Eeyi, Eeyore, The "New" Eeyore, Honey for a Bunny, Rabbit Takes a Holiday) *Imagine That, Christopher Robin! (Pooh Skies, Oh, Bottle, Up, Up and Awry) *Tigger-Ific Tales (All's Well That Ends Wishing Well, Stripes, Luck Amok) *Pooh Wishes (The Wishing Bear, Good-bye Mr. Pooh, Balloonatics) *Good Clean Fun (Cleanliness is Next to Impossible, Stripes, The Old Switcheroo) *Together Forever (Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher, Nothing But the Tooth, Bubble Trouble) *Strangers are no Good (How Much is That Rabbit in the Window, Sorry, Wrong Slusher) *New Friends (Find Her, Keep Her, Me and My Shadow, Owl in the Family) *Forgiving Each Other (Friend in Deed, Nothing But the Tooth, To Catch a Hiccup, Donkey for a Day) friendship unveil.PNG|About to unveil the title card Friendship title card.JPG|The Friendship Title Card friendship action.PNG|The title card's action Tigger-ific_Tales!_title_card.png Clever Little Piglet title card.png youtu.be-IuaHn7hOkt8.jpg youtu.be-nXFAykblFqE.jpg Learning These focus on learning things, and using them to remember what to do. In the UK the series has been renamed to "Growing Up". *Color: Turquoise (Red in the UK) *Symbol: Pencil *Volumes: 11 *Episodes per VHS: 2-4 *Songs: Learning Song, Pooh Bear Videos: *Making Friends (Cloud, Cloud Go Away, Tigger's Houseguest, The Bug Stops Here, Tigger is the Mother of Invention) *Sharing and Caring (Lights Out, The Rats Who Came to Dinner, No Rabbit's a Fortress) *Helping Others (Owl's Well That Ends Well, A Very, Very Large Animal, Caws and Effect, To Dream the Impossible Scheme) *Growing Up (Home is Where the Home Is, Grown But Not Forgotten) *Working Together (Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble, Tigger's Shoes, Easy Come, Easy Gopher) *Facing Your Fears *Showing Respect (Trap as Trap Can, Monkey See, Monkey Do Better, To Bee or Not to Bee) *Teaching About Lessons (A Knight to Remember, Trap as Trap Can, The Old Switcheroo) *The Great Treasure Hunters *The Lost Treasures (Jinx at the Sphinx) *Cleaning Up (Cleanliness is Next to Impossible, Fish Out of Water, The Old Switcheroo) *Solving Problems (Bubble Trouble, Fast Friends, Babysitter Blues) learning unveil.PNG|About to unveil the title card Learning title card.JPG|The Learning Title Card learning action.PNG|The title card's action Making_Friends_title_card.png Helping_Others_title_card.png youtu.be-w-i6zoofVow.jpg youtu.be-3TX7c4K_VdA.jpg Storybook Classics The latest addition. These are the original stories from the original Pooh franchise. *Color: Dark Blue (Light Blue in some regions) *Symbol: Book *Volumes: 4 *Episodes per VHS: 1 Videos: *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Storybook Classics unveil.jpeg|About to unveal the title card Storybook Classic title card.jpeg|The Storybook Classics title card Category:Videos Category:Winnie the Pooh Video Releases Category:Tigger's Great Outdoors Category:Song: Theme Song 1988 Version Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:Stubs Category:Stub